Standard hanging containers sold in the garden market are useful but pose several problems. When a fast growing heavy vine passes over the rim, the vine may have a tendency of breaking. Because fibers within vines run lengthwise and vines are strongest when stress is evenly distributed amongst these fibers, a vine hanging directly downward is stronger with less tendency of breaking than a vine bending over the rim of a container.
A standard hanging pot is often highly visible, with the plant growing only over the edge from above. Standard hanging pots when viewed from below appear as a plastic container with leaves radiating from the upper edge, creating an unattractive display. Also this method of having the plant grow only over from the top of a container is an inefficient use of space.
What is needed is a hanging container allowing plants to be grown from the lower portion and for the full surface area of the container to be covered with foliage whereas heavy vines do not pass over a upper rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 005,333,409 is a hanging container with tube projections along uniform intervals around the base allowing plants to be grown from the lower portion of this container. The subject of the stated patent, although possibly a good design for use outdoors, may leak water and growing medium which makes it inappropriate for use indoors. Also the subject of stated patent possesses small tubes that a plant must be placed through making it difficult for the user to insert plants. The tubes must be manufactured separately from the body of the container and then inserted into the container in order to allow it to be manufactured efficiently from an injection mold.
What is further needed is a container allowing plants to be grown from the top and base, having a means for retaining water and extending periods between watering. What is further needed is a container to allow for the easy insertion of plants into the base. What is further needed is a container with a means for retaining the growing medium within the container while allowing a plant to grow out from the base and expand with the plants natural growth.